1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid-dispensing bottle constructions, and in particular to bottle constructions for mounting a dispensing bottle in an inverted position within the tank of a toilet for automatically dispensing a regulated amount of liquid upon each flushing operation. More particularly, the invention relates to such a dispensing bottle having a clip rotatably mounted on the bottom wall of the bottle which forms a hook with a side wall of the bottle for hanging the bottle within the tank, and for providing a level support for displaying and storing the bottle in a stable upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types and styles of liquid-dispensing bottles and mounting clips therefor have been devised for placement within the flush tank of a toilet for automatically dispensing liquid therein. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,230, 3,627,177, 3,698,021, 3,118,645, 2,980,277, and 2,722,394.
Many of these constructions require metal mounting clips or brackets which are subject to rust and discoloration or require special attachments for mounting on the liquid-containing bottle. Furthermore, many of these metal clips do not conform to the general appearance and shape of the bottle and are unattractive to a prospective purchaser when stored for display on the shelf.
The most serious problem with prior combination bottle-clip constructions is the bulkiness and nonconformity of the clip with the bottle configuration, making it extremely difficult to ship and display a plurality of such bottles. Likewise, many of these constructions require special manipulation of the clip by the user, occasionally resulting in breaking of the clip or improper mounting when installing the bottle within a flush tank.
No toilet tank liquid-dispensing bottle-clip construction of which I am aware has eliminated such problems by providing a rotatably-mounted clip formed of plastic material on the bottom of the bottle which conforms generally to the outline of the bottle, preventing unsightly and inconvenient projections extending therefrom, which assists in providing a plurality of planar surfaces for supporting the bottle in a stable upright position during storage and display and which presents a pleasing, attractive appearance to prospective purchasers.